The invention relates to a method for the conversion of a constantly occurring measured value, present in digital form, into a filtered digital value. An arrangement suitable for carrying out the method as well as further processing of the filtered value are also included in the present invention.
It is known to filter measured values, which can have transient disturbances superimposed on them, in order to prevent switching operations being wrongly tripped by these disturbances. Thus, for example, such a filtering must be used in the measuring of the speed of vehicle wheels if the measured speed is to be used for brake pressure control. Otherwise, a short disturbance, for example, a large wheel slip or a large wheel deceleration, can be simulated and a brake pressure reduction could be wrongly triggered. A timing element is usually used for filtering in analog systems.